


a taste of a poison paradise

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [49]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e05 The Beach, F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Pining, Pre-Relationship, are you noticing a theme in my drabbles lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: That night at the beach, Ty Lee stares into the fire and yearns.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 27





	a taste of a poison paradise

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I just think it's funny that Ty Lee really called Azula the "most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the whole world" and we were all supposed to believe that was the two of them being heterosexual. We know Azula is batshit crazy and this relationship would probably not be particularly balanced but hey, it's a drabble and this is ao3 dot org. No further justification necessary.
> 
> Title is from "Toxic" by Britney Spears because it fits Azula's vibe.

That night at the beach, Ty Lee stares into the fire, her yearning drifting upwards like smoke toward the stars. Her bubbly optimism isn’t usually a persona, but the circus has taught her to smile even through the rare times like today, when she blatantly lied to Azula. Not the part about her being the most beautiful girl in the world — the part where Ty Lee had to turn away, pretending it was friendly, platonic advice. Ty Lee might love the attention the slobbering boys lavish on her, but there's only one person she wanted to go home with tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
